This invention relates generally to carrying bags and, more particularly, to carrying bags for use either as a shoulder carried bag or, alternatively, as a carriage or stroller mounted bag.
Carrying bag apparatus adapted to be supported on the shoulder of the person carrying it, i.e., shoulder bags, are well known. More particularly, such shoulder bags generally comprise a bag and an elongate flexible strap attached at its ends to the side wall portions of the bag. The mid-portion of the flexible strap is located on the shoulder by the wearer passing her arm through the space defined between the bag and the strap and placing the strap on her shoulder so that the bag rests against the side of her body. Such shoulder bags are advantageous in that both hands of the wearer are free even when the bag is being carried.
Carrying bags are also known which are adapted to be attached to carriages, strollers and the like. Such bags, which are usually adapted for use by mothers of infants and young childern who must be wheeled in carriages, generally are attached directly to the carriage structure. Such bags are advantageous in that the mother is not burdened by the weight of the bag and its contents since the bag is supported by the carriage itself and, further, both of the mother's hands remain free.
Generally, in the past, it has not been possible to convert a shoulder bag to a bag which is mountable on a carriage or stroller, or vice-versa. Provisions for such a convertible bag apparatus is desirable since when the child who is being wheeled in the carriage requires an article, such as a bottle, contained within a shoulder bag carried by the mother, she must stop wheeling the carriage, remove the bag from her shoulder, open it and remove the article and then reposition the bag on her shoulder, such action being rather inconvenient. Further, the shoulder bag tends to slide down on the mother's shoulder while she is wheeling the carriage since in some cases the mother must slightly stoop in order to grasp the carriage handle.
On the other hand, carriage mounted bags have little use to the mother when she is not wheeling the carriage or stroller to which it is mounted. Although such bags in some cases may be detached from the carriage, they are not suitable, after demounting, for being carried on the wearer's shoulder.